One Dance
by immakingmyownluck
Summary: Ziva and Tony both show up to Palmer's Wedding alone. and when the final slow song comes on, will either of them get up the courage to dance? Tivaness!


Ziva sat at her table sipping her wine. She watched as Brenna and Jimmy danced around happy as could be. She smiled and her eyes fell on McGee and Abby who were dancing with each other too. It was funny how cute they looked together. Gibbs was dancing with Jimmy's aunt and Ducky had Brenna's 6 year old niece dancing.

Tony stood at the bar looking at the dance floor and all the people. His eyes passed over McGee and Abby and they looked past Gibb and Ducky. They went straight to Ziva. She was sitting on the opposite side of the room by herself. Tony sighed and grabbed his drink off the bar and walked over to the table.

He sat down and the chair next to her where he had ate dinner.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi," She smiled looking over at him.

They sat in quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you.. uh..." Tony started.

Ziva turned around and looked at him.

"You wanna dance?" Tony asked nervously putting on a smile.

Ziva smiled and nodded. Tony helped her stand and lead her out to the dance floor. When they got out their the song changed to a slow one.

Ziva smiled lightly. Tony laughed and pulled Ziva into his arms. He placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and swayed with him to the beat.

"You look really beautiful tonight." Tony whispered in her ear.

Ziva smiled into his shirt. "Thank you." She mumbled. "You are the first to tell me that."

"Well then I should have said it sooner because it is all I have been able to think about since you walked through that door." Tony smiled.

"Liar." She laughed.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

"Do what? My lie detecting skills?" Ziva asked looking up at him.

"Be that beautiful?" Tony said not taking his eyes off hers.

"Tony..." Ziva sighed.

"It is just a question." Tony said breaking their eye contact.

Ziva chuckled and placed her head back on his shoulder. "Nothing is ever _just_ a question with you."

Tony smiled and twirled them around quickly. Surprised, Ziva looked up at him. "Getting fancy with the foot work are we?"

"I like to spice it up every now and then." He smiled and winked at her.

Ziva felt butterflies in her stomach when he winked. She really needed to get a hold of herself.

They continued to sway with the song. Tony smiled into her hair which she had left curly tonight. He dropped his hands a little lower on her back. He heard a muffled laugh.

"You would ruin a nice moment by getting frisky." Ziva smiled.

"I didn't ruin it." Tony said. He reached up and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "The moment has only just begun." He smiled, his lips brushing her forehead.

"Has anyone ever told you that you were a good dancer?" Ziva asked him.

"Not since senior prom." Tony laughed.

"Well," Ziva smiled. "You get an A+ in my class."

"Really." He smirked.

"Really." She smiled.

"Well thank you, Miss David." Tony smiled.

"You are very welcome, Mr. DiNozzo." She said.

"May I cut in?" A voice asked from behind Ziva. Tony really wanted to kill that man right now.

"Ray?" Ziva said turning around to find Ray standing behind her dressed in a nice suit.

"Hey Ziva." Ray smiled.

"When did you come back?" Ziva asked. She still had not moved from Tony's arms.

"I got in a few hours ago and wanted to surprise you." He smiled.

Ziva looked up at Tony. His face showed hurt and pain. He quickly shoved that aside and put on a smile.

"Miss David." He smiled letting her go and giving her hand to Ray, "It was a pleasure, but it seems you have another man to attend to." With that Tony disappeared off out of the hall.

Ziva sighed.

"What is his problem?" Ray asked watching Tony walk off.

_"You."_ Ziva thought. "I'll be right back." She said kissing Ray's cheek before following Tony's exit path.

"Tony?" Ziva asked in the empty hallway. When there was no answer she went outside. When opening the doors a burst of cold wind hit her. She shivered but still went outside anyway looking for Tony.

She called his name but he was no where in the parking lot. She sighed and sat down on the curb wrapping her arms around herself to keep herself warm. She really didn't want to go back in their with Ray.

"You're gonna freeze if you don't get inside." A voice said from behind her.

She turned around to find Tony leaning against the wall with his suit jacket pulled off and in his hand. He walked over and put it around her shoulders. Ziva smiled and wrapped his jacket closer to her body.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He nodded and took a seat next to her.

"So, why are you not in there dancing with Ray?" Tony asked.

"Same reason you are out here sitting in the cold." Ziva said.

"Doubt that." Tony chuckled.

"You sure." Ziva asked.

"100% positive." Tony said firmly. "Why are you not dancing with him?"

"I have been planning on breaking up with him for some time now. Dancing with him might be the wrong idea to throw at him." Ziva said.

"I like your reason to be out here better than mine." Tony smiled.

"Really."

"Ya." Tony said. "To be honest, I don't even know why I am out here. I just know that I do not want to be in there."

"Because Ray showed up?" Ziva asked.

Tony didn't answer. He just looked at her and gave a sincere smile. He then kissed her temple before standing up. He held out his hand to her to help her up. Ziva took it and stood up.

"I really do not want to leave you out here alone." Tony said. "Please come inside."

"Only if you will." Ziva asked finally looking him in the eyes.

"That sounds goof to me." Tony smiled. They walked back into the hall hand in hand. The look of Ray's face when he saw Ziva walk in with Tony and his jacket around her shoulders was priceless. Tony tried to hid his smile of victory. Ziva noticed and squeezed Tony's hand very tightly.

"Ow." Tony whispered at Ziva.

"Stop the smirk or your hand will not be the only thing hurting." Ziva smiled back a him.

Tony chuckled.

Ziva and Tony walked out to the dance floor. "I do believe we never finished our dance." Ziva smiled.

Tony smiled and pulled her close not caring who was looking at them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her against him. Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and pulled herself up so that they were nose and nose.

"You know, when you are single, let me know." Tony winked.

"Why? You planning something?"

"I would like to take you on a date before another loser sweeps you off your feet and I don't get a chance." Tony smiled.

"You would?"

"Yes." Tony said. "It would make me a happy man if I could take you on a date."

"I will let you know." She smiled.

Tony smiled and kissed her forehead before letting her go. "I believe that someone wants to dance with you." and with that, Tony let her hands go and grabbed his coat and walked to the door with everything.

"Can I have a Dance?" Ray asked from behind Ziva. She turned around to him.

"I'm sorry Ray." Ziva said. "I can't do this anymore."

Ray chuckled and ran his hand over his face."I could have guessed you were going to say that."

"I am really sorry Ray..."

He held up his hand. He kissed her cheek then turned and walked out.

Ziva sighed. She walked over to her purse and pulled out her cellphone.

"DiNozzo."

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"Huh?"

"On our date? Where are we going?" She asked him.

She could feel Tony's smiled through the phone.


End file.
